Buscando la Luz
by Aspros
Summary: El protagonista de este libro es un héroe. Alguien que, a pesar de todo lo oscuro que esta el camino, tiene una pizca de fe en su corazón, anhelando con toda su alma, ver la luz… y esa clase de héroes me gustan mucho.


**¡Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por este fandom pero me nació escribir otra vez sobre mis personajes preferidos y pues aqui estoy de nuevo. Les recomiendo escuchar una cancioncita melancólica mientras leen, les dará mas sabor jajaja.**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Nos vemos abajo, vale?**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algun que otro lector.

**Resumen: **"El protagonista de este libro es un héroe. Alguien que, a pesar de todo lo oscuro que esta el camino, tiene una pizca de fe en su corazón, anhelando con toda su alma, ver la luz… y esa clase de héroes me gustan mucho"

**Buscando la Luz**

_Para negarse a perder al ser querido, muchos desean ahogar las memorias con trabajo, con vicios, con diferentes maneras que al final solo terminan consumiéndonos más, solo ocasionándonos mayor daño que la muerte de quien tanto amamos..._

O algo así relataba la frase que un día su padre le menciono, y no muy tarde después también se la diría Jiraiya, intentando sacarlo de la depresión irreparable que la perdida de todos los seres que amaba le traía.

Ya no importaba demasiado si es que moría en una batalla o por un paro cardiaco, al menos a él no le importaba demasiado. Desde hace ya tiempo que quería morir. No tenía nada por lo cual permanecer en este lugar, la aldea y sus habitantes bien podían seguir viviendo sin él, su clan estaba extinto desde hace mucho tiempo; lo único que extrañaría más que nada, sería leer sus novelas, después de todo no creía que allá en el infierno le permitieran leer.

El haber sobrevivido la última guerra le hacía creer que los dioses estaban enojados aun con él por todas las personas que asesinó y por todas las malas acciones que había cometido. Y ahí estaba, frente al epitafio de los caídos, hablando con el espíritu de Obito quien, pese a todo, logro perdonarlo, pidiéndole continuar con su vida, que no la desperdiciara como seguramente lo estaba haciendo.

"_Estúpido Obito, cree que soy igual que el"_

No, ambos eran muy diferentes, ambos completamente distintos. Obito seguramente se habría embriagado hasta perder la consciencia y después habría regresado con una sonrisa aún más fuerte que antes, dispuesto a no rendirse y seguir luchando, pero no Kakashi, él no tenía la habilidad para encontrar una razón para aferrarse a la vida cuando estas no existían.

En cierta medida, envidiaba a ese tipo de personas, Naruto, Jiraiya, Obito, aquellos que aun al haberlo perdido todo seguían de pie, sonriéndole al futuro, dispuestos a enfrentar al destino con valor y coraje. Pero ¿y él? Kakashi seguía en pie, sí, pero no sonreía, lo único que lo mantenía vivo era el miedo a morir, la vana e ínfima esperanza de encontrar un futuro.

Pero aún no lo encontraba y eso estaba destruyendo las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban.

Después de su plática diaria con el aire, caminaba por la aldea sin rumbo fijo, intentando encontrar algo en su aburrida vida. Muchos lo miraban aun con duda, algunos ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo por las calles sin su característico libro en el rostro, ya no tenía tantas ganas de leer como antes ganándose la atención de algunos y una que otra pregunta cuestionando su salud.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- preguntaba alegre, con una sonrisa ensayada debajo de su máscara. Y así nadie ms dudaba, nadie más cuestionaba, ya que a nadie más le importaba.

El viejo equipo 7 ya no se reunía mas, Naruto como prospecto a Hokage tenía mucho que aprender, Sakura como médico en jefe del hospital no le permitía tiempo libre y Sasuke, bueno, él era un antisocial de por sí, pero su trabajo como jefe de la policía de Konoha y en plan de restaurar su clan, nunca salía de su territorio. Y eso lo dejaba con Sai y Yamato, por lo cual prefería estar solo que escuchar la sarta de comentarios sin sentido del ex-miembro de Raíz o los consejos para mejorar su vida por parte de Yamato.

Y no le reprochaba nada a nadie, no era un crio para estar necesitado de atención. aunque de vez en cuando, en la soledad de su departamento se veía al espejo, observando tal cual era, viendo en sus ojos la soledad y la tanta falta que le hacía estar con alguien.

Desafortunadamente sus oportunidades hace ya mucho tiempo se habían terminado, al final de su vida, solo había tenido relaciones basadas en sexo y mentiras, nada de lo que se quejara, pero que se arrepentía de no haber hecho algo antes.

-¿Sabes sempai? En la biblioteca existen muchos libros sobre superación personal-

La mirada que Kakashi le había lanzado al pobre Yamato decía más que mil palabras. El, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, ¿en una biblioteca? ¿leyendo novelas para niños? Lo mandó al infierno apenas terminó de hablar.

Y por esa misma razón se encontraba ahora frente al gran edificio, siguiendo los estúpidos consejos de su kouhai, quien por cierto no sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Debía entrar o ignorar a Yamato?

Estar parado frente a la biblioteca como idiota viendo la construcción no era la mejor imagen que podía imaginar, así que decidió entrar.

Abrió las puertas encontrándose con el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente de Konoha no leía absolutamente nada. La biblioteca se hallaba vacía a excepción de la bibliotecaria que parecía verlo desde su gran escritorio con algo de sorpresa y terror. Sin más que pensar caminó tranquilamente hasta posarse frente a ella, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía.

-Se… ¿se le ofrece algo, Hatake-san?- dijo la chica. Kakashi la vio a los ojos, estudiándola y haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Me conoce?- pregunto divertido al ver su reacción.

-Esto… si, lo conozco Hatake-san-

-Ya veo, bueno, solo estoy de paso buscando algo que leer-

-Ya veo- dijo ella algo decepcionada. –Si necesita algo, solo hágamelo saber, ¿está bien?-

El sólo sonrió en respuesta. Avanzó hasta adentrarse en los interminables libreros dejando a una joven que lo veía alejarse con lentitud y perderse entre los anaqueles.

Historia, arte, ciencia. Nada interesante. Mientras caminaba iba observando cada libro con su título y nada llamaba su atención. Desde la historia de Konoha hasta El Señor de los Kunais, desde libros de matemáticas y ecuaciones sin sentido (ni utilidad) hasta cuentos infantiles. Nada que le inspirara a leer.

Tomó entre sus manos lo primero que vio. Un cuento infantil al parecer. En la portada había un dibujo mal hecho de un niño jugando solo con una pelota, triste de ver, pero que no concordaba bien con el título "Buscando la Luz"

Con el pequeño libro en sus manos avanzo hasta sentarse en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de una ventana, permitiendo la entrada de la luz del atardecer. Un buen lugar para leer un rato, hasta que se aburriera de este cuento.

Tomó asiento y se fijó bien en el dibujo. El niño tenía el cabello blanco parado en puntas. ¿Cuántos niños tenían el cabello blanco? No conocía a nadie más que el ex-miembro de Akatsuki pero dudaba seriamente de que el fuera el protagonista.

-Echigo Fuji- algo en ese nombre se le hacía familiar, lo recordaba de alguna parte.

Comenzó a leer la primera página, la historia relataba la vida de un niño que nació en cuna noble, nada le faltaba. Su futuro era brillante por las esperanzas de sus padres. Pero el destino no quiso que su futuro fuera así, su familia callo en la banca rota por que su padre decidió invertir en un proyecto que ayudaría a todas las personas, sin embargo el proyecto no prosperó. Su padre se suicidó al no ver más salida, dejándolos solos a él y a su madre. Su madre lo dejo a cargo de un viejo amigo de la familia para irse y no volver jamás.

El niño cayó en una profunda depresión, se volvió cerrado y solitario, sin deseos de vivir y continuar adelante. Pensó que nadie comprendía su sufrimiento, que nadie entendía por que en las noches tenia pesadillas, despertándose en la madrugada pidiendo ayuda.

El hombre que lo cuidaba trató de enseñarle lo hermoso de la vida, razones para seguir adelante, mas sin embargo, el niño jamás respondió. Se volvió inteligente y fuerte pero también frío y cruel, alguien que solo vivía para ganar poder sin importarle los demás. Alguien que se sumía en el trabajo sin preocuparse por las cosas importantes de la vida.

El niño, ahora hombre, creció solo y sin nadie a su lado, olvidando las palabras que su padre tanto se había esforzado en enseñar, amistad, familia, amor. Cosas que para él solo eran una falsa ilusión.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto alguien.

El jounin volteó la vista del libro para encontrarse con que ya había atardecido. El crepúsculo estaba cayendo y él no se había percatado. Entonces le sonrió a Hinata que se encontraba parada, viéndolo sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a leer, Hinata-san?- dijo el con un ademan, invitándola a sentarse frente a él.

Ella asintió en silencio. Había ido a la biblioteca a leer su libro favorito, encontrándolo en las manos del ninja copia. ¿Por qué lo estaba leyendo Kakashi? ¿Qué no sus preferencias eran más, adultas?

-¿Vienes muy seguido?- preguntó el.

-Ah.. ah veces vengo a leer. Tienen muy buenos libros- contestó ella.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio que no fue desagradable para nadie. Cada uno leyendo un libro diferente, cada uno en su mundo, sin darse cuenta que ambos se fijaban en los movimientos y pequeños detalles del otro. Kakashi sonreía al ver como la pequeña Hinata lo observaba, y cuando sus miradas cruzaban ella se sonrojaba y rápido esquivaba la mirada, intentando concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura, para después observarlo nuevamente. Y la pequeña Hinata también se daba cuenta de que el ninja copia la observaba de vez en cuando, que fruncía levemente el ceño al no comprender bien algo leído o la pequeña manía de mover los labios mientras se concentraba.

-¿Has leído antes este libro, Hinata-san?- pregunto Kakashi cuando cruzaron miradas.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Es muy bueno. ¿le gustó?-

-Vaya Hinata-san, que me pregunte eso la primera vez que nos reunimos es algo atrevido-

Ella no comprendió el comentario a la primera. Y cuando por fin entendió la pequeña broma no pudo evitar que gran parte de la sangre de su cuerpo se fuera a sus mejillas, coloreándolas de un intenso color rojo que a Kakashi le pareció de lo más tierno.

-Es un libro interesante. Aun no lo termino, pero me parece muy optimista y difícil de creer-

Kakashi se vio sorprendido cuando la tímida chica frente a él, golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y lo miró con furia.

-¡No diga eso!-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese libro es una muestra de esperanza, es una clara muestra de que el futuro puede ser bueno… si se tiene la fuerza para conseguirlo-

Kakashi la miró con detenimiento. ¿Quién era esta chica? La Hinata que él conocía era una niña que no levantaría la voz jamás, que se ocultaba a espaldas de los demás para no ser vista. Y ahora ella le plantaba cara solo por defender un libro.

Hinata había respondido por puro impulso. Nunca quiso gritarle al Sharingan no Kakashi, solo se había exaltado al escuchar que su libro favorito era menospreciado.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?-

-¿Eh? Ah, bueno, yo- no sabía que decir, había muchas cosas. La narrativa, la forma descriptiva del texto, las emociones y las enseñanzas en el narraba. Pero había algo, algo que le gustaba más que nada de ese libro.

-El protagonista me gusta mucho-

-El protagonista es un niño sumido en la oscuridad por que le fue arrebatado todo; ¿qué tiene de especial?-

Ella pensó que contestar. A pesar de ser la primera vez que cruzaba tantas palabras con Kakashi-sensei, parecía que era un hombre que gustaba de la lectura (omitiendo sus preferencias, claro), alguien sensato dispuesto a dar una buena crítica. Así que, ¿Por qué no darle una buena respuesta?

-Me parece un héroe- dijo ella con firmeza. –Es alguien que perdió todo de la peor manera, callo en la oscuridad y aun siguió viviendo día a día-

Kakashi la escuchaba con mucha atención. No sabía que tenía o que lo obligaba a fijar su mirada, tal vez fuera que nunca la había visto hablar con tanta seguridad, o porque simplemente estaba necesitado de charlar con alguien. Fuera cual fuera la razón, no pudo evitar notar que alguien más ya había dicho una vez eso mismo.

-Alguien que, a pesar de todo lo oscuro que esta el camino, tiene una pizca de fe en su corazón, anhelando con toda su alma, ver la luz-

-Ya veo, entonces debo terminar este cuento para ver la luz de la que hablas, ¿no es así?-

Ella asintió sonriendo, emocionada por haber encontrado al fin a alguien con quien compartir su afición por la lectura, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería Kakashi?-

-Pero, ¿Qué sucede si ya encontré la luz que estaba buscando?-

-¿A qué se refiere, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto ella.

Kakashi se levantó riendo como hace tiempo no hacía. Dejó el libro en manos de la chica y en un rápido movimiento se acercó a su oído susurrándole con delicadeza.

-Te lo explicare la próxima vez que nos veamos-

Y sin más que decir, comenzó a caminar a la salida dejando a una sonrojada Hinata con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

"_Así que no pudiste evitar publicarlo, ¿no es así Jiraiya-sensei? Después de todo, Echigo Fuji fue el nombre de tu maestro"_

Sonrió a la nada, su vida había sido cruel y solitaria, bien expresada en ese pequeño libro, aunque con diferentes palabras. Sin embargo, aún no había leído el final, no sabía cómo terminaba la vida del niño ahora hombre.

_-Supongo que yo puedo darle un excelente final, ahora que ya encontré la luz que estaba buscando"_

**FIN**

**Bueno, ¿que les pareció? ¿les gustó la historia?**

**Sin mas que decir, espero nos leamos pronto. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**


End file.
